From Slave To Lover (UkCan) Pt 2
by ThePrussianFlag
Summary: So...Arthhur confesses, Matthew does too...BTTT are being weird...FAIL SUMMARY IS FAIL


From Slave to Lover

( Pirate!England x Canada)

I was by myself, walking along the beach, I stopped and sat down on the partialy wet sand. I looked out and over the ocean in front of me. The dark blue waves moving slowly up and down the shore. The ocean was always so beautiful in the morning, but others seem to think otherwise. I have a different out-look on the world. Some people see it as cruel and scary. I see it as one big hallway, with many rooms to be explored. I continue to look out over the ocean, examining each little detail. The white foam that gathered on the tips of the waves, the sand that eroded away each time a wave went back into the ocean. Then, I see a ship. A large brown ship, closing in on the beach. I shrugged it off as nothing, and lied down, easily falling asleep. That was a mistake.

After what felt like a few minutes later, I woke up in a small, wooden room. I looked around, attempting to figure out where I was. On one wall, there was a metal hook, holding the jacket I _was _wearing. The next wall had a circular window, which displayed large amounts of sunlight into the cramped room. The third wall had a steel door, which had many different designs on it. The last wall was left alone. I stood up, finding out that I had a ball-and-chain clung to my left ankle. '_oh great, Matthew, what have you gotten yourself into?' _I thought to myself. I wobble over to the window, and look out. '_water..ocean..am I on a boat?'_ I again, thought to myself. I nearly jumped into the air when I heard the door swing open. There stood a man with glowing red eyes and sliver hair that shone brightly in the sunlight.

" Hello there..Im Gilbert, I will now be bringing you to our captain, if you would please follow me!" He said.

His voice is annoying. "O-Ok.." I murmured, then began to walk the best I could to him, the ball-and-chain making it harder.

He walked out of the room, and I stayed closely behind him. We walked up some stairs from the bottom of the ship, and slowly closed in to a large wooden door with the word 'Kirkland' embodied on the top. He knocked on the door, and in the distance you could hear the words " Enter.." come from the other side of the door. Gilbert opened the door slowly, and sitting in front of us was a fair-sized man. This guy had light blonde hair and pale-ish skin. We wore a read over-coat and black pants, along with knee-high boots. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes I've ever seen, and abnormally large eyebrows.

"Well..is this my new slave, Gilbert?" He said, eyes fixated on me. His gaze brought me an unpleasant feeling, but I brushed it off.

'_wait…did he just say Slave?' _I thought, in the realization of what he said. This was starting to get scary. Would he hurt me? What kind of slave? Where will I sleep? How..will I get home? So many questions raced through my head. "Hey..Kid..im talking to you, don't ignore your new Master!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my 'master' " I-I'm sorry, what I-is it?" I stuttered out. He stared at me, looked me over from head to toe before speaking. " You will address me as Master from now on. And What might your name be, Slave?" He said, and he grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. " M-Matthew…my name is Matthew" I squeaked out. He smirked then let go of my chin. "well Matthew, if you promise to stay in reality, will you allow me to take off that chain?" he said, pointing to the ball-and-chain on my ankle. " I promise, Master" I said, trying my hardest not to stutter. "Gilbert.." he snapped, and motioned him to remove the chain. Gilbert quickly did as he was told. I sighed quietly and saw that my 'Master' was smirking at me. '_Matthew…stop blushing..' _I thought to myself when I felt my cheeks grow hot. " Master, may I ask what your name is?" I said, trying to show a little bravery. "My Name Is Arthur Kirkland…" he said, still smirking at me. I nodded and looked around. Arthur gave Gilbert a look and he quickly scurried off. Arthur then looked back at me. " Since I will need you with me 24/7 you sleep with me. You will wear that uniform over there. And you never say no. understand?" He said, his smirk gone. "Yes, I understand.." I said and looked at he uniform spread out on a small stool in the corner of the room. "Now, go change.." he said, never taking his gaze off me. I nodded and went to get the uniform. I shut my eyes as I quickly changed in the corner, hoping he didn't watch. The uniform was a brownish color with the letter 'K' in the shoulder area. I walk back over to Arthur, only to see he had another smirk spread across his face.

"Uh…Master..?" I said, hoping to distract him or something.

"Yes…what is it Matthew?" he quickly said back, still smirking..

" Im…a little hungry.." I said, though I wasn't really hungry.

His smirk only grew wider. Which only made me feel more nervous. He then, grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of his room. He dragged me across the large deck and into a separate room. I could hear small talk and whispering, and maybe a few giggles on our way there. The whole time he kept the wide-spread smirk on his face.

" M-Master…?" I asked quietly, when the grip he had on my wrist started to hurt.

"Matthew…get undressed quickly.." Arthur said to him, letting go of his wrist.

"Why..?" I asked, but I have no clue why. I knew why, but It just came out naturally.

"Don't question me, do as your told to do!" He snapped back, with both lustful and determined eyes.

I nodded quickly and began to get undressed. I still wondered what brought this up so quickly. But, its not like I _don't _want it. Arthur is very…attractive. His seductive smirk, his glowing green eyes, his scruffy-looking hair. All of it, I found a huge turn on. 'Damn…im getting had. Hopefully he wont notice..' I thought quickly. And once I was in my boxers, Arthur motioned me to him. I stopped for a minute, then, I let something take over me. I got down on my knees in front of him, and bowed. " Master, I am your slave, do what you please to do to me." I said, my voice thick with the lust that was taking over. Arthur looked down at me, smirking widely before saying.." You did question my orders, I think you deserve a punishment.." I nodded. " Yes Master, punish me, for I have been disobedient" I said quietly. I stood up in front of Arthur. The next thing I know, his hand is on my hair-curl. I let out a small moan and blush deeply. Arthur continued to play with my hair curl, witch also happens t be my E-Zone. I let out small moans, now becoming visibly hard. I knew Arthur noticed when he leaned forward and kissed my neck. His warm tongue grazed my neck and he played with my hair curl with one hand, the other around my waist. "Nngh..M-Master..~" I let out, trying desperately to keep in. I wanted more. So much more. A few agonizing moments later, im pinned to a wall, with Arthur half naked, and pressed up against me. I felt his warm chest against mine. I could also feel his hardened member against mine. He leaned his face near mine, and kissed me deeply. Without even thinking I kissed back. It was then when I found his hand pressed up against my hard member. I let out a gasp into the kiss, and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Between him swirling his tongue in my mouth and his hand pressed firmly against my member, the pleasure was intense. I tried not to moan loudly, but I failed. I moaned loudly, but not too loudly, into the kiss. Arthur stopped doing everything and threw me onto the ground. "Ow…Master?" I said quietly, looking up at him. My eyes widened in shock, as he stood in front of me, completely naked. His large member stood out and he stared at me. "Matthew, get on all fours, and bend over.." He said to me. I quickly obeyed his command and got on m hands and knees. He slid down my boxers, and lined up at my entrance. "M-Mast- AHH!" I was interrupted by a blast of pain coming from my ass. Arthur had slammed into me quickly. Not taking his time to prepare me, he began to thrust quickly. His hard member sliding in and out of me at this pace was painful. I felt tears well up into my eyes. " Matthew, your so..tight.." He grunted, moving in and out quickly. "M-Master..it hurts.." I squeaked out, still in pain. He didn't seem to care much, as he gripped my hips tightly and slammed into me again. "AHH! MASTER!" I screamed out, as I felt my own prostate get hit. The pain began to subside and it was being replaced by pleasure. I balled my hands into a fist and moaned out his name loudly. This only encouraged him to do more. He slammed in and out of me roughly, hitting my prostate each time. I screamed out in pleasure and felt something run down my leg. I was bleeding. Arthur slammed many more times. Each one causing me to moan his name out loudly and bleed a little more. He began thrusting quickly again, and gripped my hips even tighter. " Ahh! Master!" was all I could manage to say as of right now. I felt the pre-cum drip from my neglected member. I wanted to pump myself badly, but I restrained against it. Arthur slammed into me one last time and I lost it. I cummed everywhere. And after a few seconds I felt Arthur release himself inside me. And to my surprise he said my name loudly. He slid out of me and stood back up. "Now..go get redressed and meet me back in my room, understand?" He said, already half-dressed. " Yes Master.." I replied, beginning to get dressed. Arthur left before me, and I left the room we were in. when I walked out I saw many people laughing or whistling. I speed-walked to his room and sat on the floor. '_I think I just lost my virginity to a Pirate…' _I thought. I looked around his room and saw many pictures and tresures. I fixed my hair and glasses and stood back up. Then Arthur comes walking in, with a serious look on his face. " Is something the matter, Master?" I asked, looking at him. He only nodded and lied on the floor. "a-are you sure..?" I asked him again. " Matthew..I have bad news….." I felt my heart drop, when he said it.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**A/N: MUHAHAH CLIFFHANGER**

**No seriously guys, this was my first smutty FanFic so take it easy on the negitive stuff~**

**ALSO I will have the next part up soon, but not for a while =3=**

**So I hope you liked it~ and sorry if things were rushed in it~ or if its too short~**


End file.
